The present disclosure generally relates to spray deposition methods and apparatus and, more particularly, deposition on high temperature components of gas turbine engines.
Well developed fields exist regarding plasma spray deposition. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/976,560 filed on Oct. 29, 2004 by Zajchowski, et al. and entitled “Method and Apparatus for Microplasma Spray Coating a Portion of a Turbine Vane in a Gas Turbine Engine” discloses an exemplary microplasma spray coating apparatus.